


Rolling, rolling, rolling hills

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Sex, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, chanbaeknoau, chanbaeksmut, exonoau, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: The boys are sure that Chanyeol can't do Baekhyun's dance move in Un village, Chanyeol wants to prove them wrong and Baekhyun will be more than happy to teach to his best friend how to move those hips in the right way.





	Rolling, rolling, rolling hills

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here i am with another one shot, these last months chanbaek are giving me lot of inspiration! I wrote this after having seen chanyeol's funny videos while he dances Un village ( on the members) during the concert in Manila.
> 
> Please remember that English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes!

They all were at Chanyeol’s house, to celebrate the end of the first part of the new tour. They were eating and even if just few hours earlier they were dancing, singing and doing random things on the stage, they still had the energy to talk, scream, laugh and doing other random things.  
They were eating a cake, when baekhyun suddenly started to laugh.  
“ what? Why are you laughing?” asked curious the leader  
“ I just remembered chanyeol doing my hips move in Un village” and at that memory everyone, chanyeol too, laughed.  
“ I’m sure that there are already fancams of you doing that, from different angles, congrats for going viral on the internet chanyeol” exclaimed Jongin.  
“ well, the important thing is that my face is all over the internet” said chanyeol laughing.  
“ but really, Chanyeol can’t you do that? I can’t understand if you do that for making the fans laugh, or really your hips can’t move” asked curious Sehun  
“ well…”  
“ you can’t, so” exclaimed baekhyun  
“ hey no, I can, I really can , I just exaggerated things for fans, but I can do that, really”  
“ are you sure park chanyeol? Show me it, then” said sehun  
Chanyeol began to sweat. He was park chanyeol, competition was part of him, but he also knew that baekhyun was right, let’s say that that wasn’t a move for him.  
But how can he say no to a challenge?  
He was ready to stand up, accept and also fail the challenge when baekhyun saved him.  
“ ok, no more hip thrusts or moves, please, it’s late, we’re tired, we need to rest and chanyeol needs to clean the mess we made”  
“ sometimes you’re wise” said jongdae  
“ I’m always wise!” he said pouting  
“ do you need a hand here?” asked junmyeon to chanyeol  
“ no, don’t worry, I’m too tired too, I’ll clean tomorrow, I can’t wait to go to bed, but first I drive baekhyun at home”  
“ I can do it, for you, if you are that tired” exclaimed jongin  
“ no, don’t worry, you know that I love to drive”  
He wasn’t lying, he really loved to drive his car, but he also loved to drive with baekhyun, to chat with him while driving, to see him falling asleep in his car.  
Few minutes later they were all gone and him and baekhyun were alone.  
“ are you sure you don’t want me to help you before going home?”  
“ don’t worry, so, are you ready?”  
“ first, bathroom, I drank too much water after the concert and I can’t risk to use your beloved and precious car as a bathroom”  
“ you’re my best friend but if you’d do such a thing I’d kill you”  
“ you can’t even kill a mosquito chanyeol, you’re too soft” he said laughing before leaving him in the living room.  
Park chanyeol is not park chanyeol without being competitive. Sehun challenged him, his friends were sure that he couldn’t do that dance move. He had to prove them wrong. He wasn’t a perfect dancer, but he was very good at learning things, so maybe, with lot of practice, that move could become easy to him.  
Without realizing it he started to prove that move, till he heard a laugh behind him.  
“ what the hell are you doing chanyeol?” asked baekhyun laughing.  
“ well I was….”  
“ trying to prove that you can do that?”  
“ you know me too well”  
“ of course I do chanyeol, I’m your best friend and ok, I’ll help you”  
“ at what?”  
“ I’ll help you till that dance move will be your bitch”  
“ really?”  
“ really, just offer me a pizza next time, ok?”  
“ yes, of course!”  
“ just few suggestions, because i’m too tired, and I know you also can’t wait to go to bed, but since I know that tomorrow morning when you wake up you’ll practice this thing, I have to teach you few basilar things, come here”  
Chanyeol, like a good student, went near him.  
“ ok, let’s try a thing, I do it, watch me, chanyeol, you have to watch every single move that I make, focus on my body and how I move it, ok?”  
That was easy. It was something that he often did. Yes, baekhyun was his best friend, but his best friend was hot, beautiful and his body was something that he felt the need to have. Yes, he felt like that. Was it wrong? maybe, but he couldn’t change his feelings.  
Baekhyun was moving his hips and he could hear him singing.  
Rolling rolling rolling hills.  
“ ok, did you watch me?”  
Oh yes, very very well, he wanted to answer.  
“ try it, but in a serious way”  
And he tried it.  
“ you’re laughing”  
“ sorry”  
“ no, don’t worry, I can imagine that It’s funny to watch me doing that”  
“ well yes, but it’s ok, you can learn it. The problems is here, this part, you have to be more flexible” and while saying it baekhyun was touching his hip, then his thigh.  
Baekhyun was clingy, also touchy, with everyone. With him it was different. He was sure that it was because baekhyun somehow understood that sometimes, well often, he thought about him not as a friend. He often thought about baekhyun’s lips on his, on his body, his hands, touching him everywhere. So he was probably afraid to be touchy with him, because he didn’t want him to get him wrong.  
So being touched like that, was amazing.  
“ I know, but I don’t know how to move that part, I mean, I can’t control my body”  
“ you’re wrong, you can, your body is, well yours, you can control it, listen, I have a suggestion for you, that can help you, it helped me, for that move”  
“ tell me” said chanyeol curious  
“ are you a bottom or a top?”  
Chanyeol chocked.  
“ what?”  
“ you heard me, bottom or top?”  
“ i….”  
“ come on chanyeol, It’s not a secret to me, I know you also like boys, so, with them, top or bottom?”  
“ switch”  
“ really? I was sure you were a top”  
Chanyeol had very few sexual experiences with boys, first times he topped them, but once, a boy was a top too, since he was curious and horny, chanyeol tried to be a bottom and he understood that he liked that too.  
But was he really talking about that with baekhyun? how did he know that he liked boy too? Did he know that he liked him?  
“ how do you know?”  
“ that you like boys too? Chanyeol we basically live together, even when we are not in the same building, you also often let me use your phone, I saw the messages, also the photos...” he said with a smirk.  
Because of their busy schedules it happened to him to sext some guys, they sent them their nudes, he did the same, without obviously showing his face.  
“ anyway, I switch too” he exclaimed.  
Chanyeol knew that, everyone in the group knew that, because baekhyun talked about his sexual life, with girls and boys as if he was talking about the weather. That years ago, then the more famous they became the less time for a sexual life they had. Kyungsoo and jongin solved that problem, having a sexual life, together.  
“ I see”  
But why were they talking about that?  
“ ok, so, I said that because sex can help to improve that move. It’s similar to when you ride someone, you know”  
Chanyeol felt his face on fire, because he couldn’t help imagine that, imagine baekhyun riding someone, riding him.  
“ or like when someone is fucking you, and you follow his rhythm and are you blushing?” he asked laughing.  
“ you’re laughing at me too often this evening”  
“ sorry, sorry, it’s just…cute, you’re cute when you blush, anyway, you know what I’m talking about, right? So imagine that, it helps, really”  
“ so…whenever you’re on the stage, doing that part, you think about sex, you think about riding someone or fucking someone?” asked chanyeol, curious and aroused.  
“ yes, I still don’t know how I don’t get a boner everytime, I’m lucky”  
Yes, but he wasn’t that lucky. Because all those hips moves, all that talking about sex, with baekhyun, was giving him a boner.  
“ ok, so, now that you know that secret, try it again”  
Focusing now was harder, like his dick, but he had to hide his horny ass and try to do that.  
From baekhyun’s gaze he knew that he wasn’t doing it correctly.  
“ better, but still kind of…awkward, mmm…let’s see”  
Suddenly baekhyun was behind him, a hand on his hip. He could feel his breath on his neck, his body against his.  
But at least from there he couldn’t feel his boner.  
“ follow me, ok? Follow my body chanyeol, ready?”  
Was he ready? No he wasn’t.  
He wasn’t ready to feel baekhyun’s body rolling against his.  
He wasn’t ready at all.  
“ like that, you’re doing good” said baekhyun, keep going on.  
“ yes, like that, good boy, just like that”  
And they both stopped.  
Or better, froze.  
Baekhun because he realized that he called him good boy.  
Chanyeol because he realized that he wasn’t the only one to have a boner.  
“ ok, so, well you did it, congrats” said embarrassed baekhyun, walking away from him.  
“ yes I did it, thank you, I have a good teacher….so I take you home”  
“ do you?”  
“ ehm yes?”  
“ oh, ok, so you don’t need me, anymore”  
What was that?  
Of course he needed him, he needed his hands, his mouth, his dick. He wanted to feel his body against him, again, but naked.  
“ baekhyun”  
“ chanyeol”  
They just looked at each others.  
“ maybe….maybe I still have to learn it better, you know”  
“ yes, I agree, you did it better but still, you have to do it perfectly, to challenge sehun”  
“ exactly”  
“ you know what? Can I suggest we both take off our shirts? It helps to see the body better, to move it better, you need to watch your body, learn how to move it”  
“ i…yes, of course, good idea”  
So there they were, two best friends, two shirtless boys, grinding on one another, just for letting one of them win a challenge.  
Chanyeol was so focused on not to come in his pants that he was shocked when he felt baekhyun’s hands moving on him. One on his chest, another, the one that was on his hips, went lower.  
“ sorry, It’s for the balance”  
“ yes, of course, for the balance”  
The more they moved, the more he could feel baekhyun’s boner against his ass.  
“ tell me that you’re next suggestion is to take all our clothes off” he thought to have said that in his mind, but when baekhyun answered he realized he didn’t just think that.  
“ you read my mind”  
“ baekhyun….”  
“ can I tell you my other suggestion?”  
Chanyeol turned around, they were face to face, so close that just few centimeters separated their mouths and baekhyun hands were still on him.  
“ but this is an….extreme practice, so, if you don’t want to do that…“  
“ no don’t worry, you’re the teacher, so tell me your idea, everything for learning better”  
“ so, what if, instead of thinking of having sex while moving your body, we actually have sex, so I can show you it better? “  
Chanyeol looked at him, in the eyes.  
Did baekhyun just ask him to have sex?  
“ ok” he whispered.  
“ really?”  
“ yes, please” his voice sounded so desperate.  
“ ok, so…let’s move to the practice room then” said baekhyun with a smirk.  
As soon as they were in the room, they stared at each others.  
“ what? Why are you looking at me like that?” asked baekhyun smiling, while taking his pants off.  
“ you knew that….all this, is just…or”  
Baekhyun laughed.  
“ I know you so well that even if what you said doesn’t make sense, I know what you meant and yes, I know that you like me chanyeol and no, it’s not just for that stupid dance move, I want that, I want you”  
Baekhyun, just with his underwear, was kissing him.  
He was kissing baehyun. Baekhyun, his best friend, the guy he liked, was kissing him.  
Chanyeol put his hands on baekhyun’s hips and pushed him on the bed, covering his body.  
“ so” said baekhyun while chanyeol was kissing his neck  
“ do you want….”  
“ your dick? Yes”  
Baekhyun laughed, while chanyeol was playing wish his nipples.  
“ I was about to say a special lesson, but yes, that too, so, you want that, chanyeol? really?”  
“ yes, baekhyun, really, you know that I want that”  
“ yes, but I like to hear that from you” he said with a smirk  
“ fuck me, byun baekhyun, is that ok?”  
Baekhyun kissed him.  
“ ok, but don’t forget that we are still practicing, so, stand up big boy, hands against the wall, wait for me, and why are you still wearing those ugly boxer?”  
“ so demanding” he stood up and took off his boxer, he was naked, in front of the bed, in front of baekhyun, with a massive boner: “ better?”  
“ much better, where do you have the…things?”  
“ on the other side of the bed, in the drawer”  
“ok but we have a problem, these are too big for me, you’re much bigger than me”  
“ did you just lick your lips?”  
“ yes, sorry, I couldn’t help it, you look….delicious”  
“ you want to eat me?”  
“ next lesson that, anyway, wait, I might have a condom in the wallet, you know, you never know when…  
“ when you have to fuck your best friend against a wall”  
Baekhyun laughed.  
He could hear baekhyun behind him, opening the lube. A hand running over his body. He was kissing his back.  
“ can I ? I’m not big as you but still, I don’t want to be a bad teacher”  
“ you’re a good teacher”  
He could feel baekhyun’s finger near his entrance.  
“ and you”  
He could feel a finger slowly going in him.  
“ are a good boy”  
A second finger.  
“ you know what good boys do, chanyeol?”  
He didn’t even have to tell it to him, because he knew exactly what he wanted from him.  
Chanyeol began to move his ass against baekhyun’s fingers.  
He could feel his kisses on his back, his fingers stretching him.  
“ I think It’s enough” moaned chanyeol  
When baekhyun took his fingers out of him he felt empty, he needed him. Baekhyun noticed it, while he was wearing the condom.  
“ patient, yeol, just give me a second, and I’ll be in you”  
He kept his words.  
Baekhyun wasn’t long, but he was thick, and chanyeol loved it. He loved to feel it, to feel him inside.  
“ are you good?” asked baekhyun  
“ perfectly good”  
“ I start to move, you follow me, ok?”  
Chanyeol nodded.  
Baekhyun put a hand on his hip and started to move like when they were practicing in the living room, but this time they were naked and he could feel him inside him, going deeper at every move.  
“ like that” moaned baekhyun.  
Baekhyun was moving faster and he followed him.  
He was touching himself but baekhyun replaced his hand with his own and started to stroke him.  
Everything was now faster.  
Harder  
Sweater.  
Louder.  
And they came. 

“I think I learnt it, now” said chanyeol  
Baekhyun laughed.  
“ you were perfect”  
Chanyeol finally turned around, facing baekhyun. He looked at him, his red cheeks, his sweaty hair.  
“ you’re so beautiful” he said while kissing him  
“ you say it just because I fucked you good”  
Chanyeol laughed.  
“ I liked it chanyeol, a lot”  
“ me too”  
“ will you let me teach you other dance moves in the future? I think you should watch me doing that while I ride you, next time”  
“ I like that idea”.  
They fell asleep after a shower.  
It wasn’t the first time they slept in the same bed.  
But this times was different.  
Baekhyun rolled on the bed till his back was against chanyeol’s chest. He smiled and he put an arm around his waist. 

“ morning” yawned baekhyun  
“ hey”  
Baekhyun was there, next to him, with some hickeys on his neck.  
It happened.  
“ yes, it happened”  
“ it happened”  
“ I’d spend the day kissing your face chanyeol”  
“ I’d do the same, with your ass”  
“ romantic”  
“ I know, let’s go, we have to leave here in an hour”.  
When they reached the others they were all in the practice room.  
“ hey, sehun, look at this” exclaimed chanyeol as soon as he saw the youngest.  
“ how? You did it in a correct way!”said shocked sehun after he finished to dance the part.  
“ I told you I could do it”  
“ he had a good teacher” exclaimed baekhyun  
“ so you had sex, well it worked” exclaimed sehun.


End file.
